(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a continuous non-overlapping band. The present invention also relates to a method for making a continuous non-overlapping band.
(2) Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, continuous elastic bands employed, for example, in the waist portion of underwear, wrist and head sweatbands, jockey straps and dust ruffles for beds are formed by overlapping the ends of a strip of elastic and sewing the elastic together forming a continuous band. As a result thereof, all continuous elastic bands had an area of overlap in which the band was thicker in the overlapped portion than the remaining portion of the band. For years, this overlapped portion was the portion of the band upon which the label was positioned in an attempt to make the overlapping portion a bit more smooth to the skin when the elastic band was employed in underwear, sweatbands or jockey straps. Nonetheless, the overlapped portion would continue to make the skin irritated and red, producing a tender spot.
When the elastic band is employed as a dust cover for a bed, the overlapped portion of the elastic strip produces a small area on the dust cover which bulges and protrudes farther than the remaining portions of the dust cover. Consequently, whenever the bed is covered with a decorative spread, the spread likewise bulges excessively in the overlapped portion of the elastic. Prior to the present invention, it was necessary to rotate the dust cover around the bed until it was located underneath the headboard, such that the decorative blanket or spead would not bulge noticeably.
The bulging and protrusion of the overlapped ends of the elastic strip were also noticable with jockey straps and underwear. Typically, the label for underwear was designed to be positioned in the center of the small portion of one's back in the hopes that it would not bulge excessively or protrude extensively causing one's outer clothing to look ill fitted. Recently, the problem has become very acute with the introduction of skin-tight designer jeans and slacks for both men and women.
As a result of the above problems, it became necessary to invent an elastic band which is non-overlapping, yet substantially the same thickness throughout the length of the band.